Melamine staple fibers, because of the method by which they are produced, contain staple fibers of different lengths and diameters. During cutting and sewing of garments and when fabrics containing melamine fibers are worn, there is the potential for (i) larger diameter fibers to protrude from the fabric and/or (ii) the shorter length fibers to be dislodged from the fabrics and fall onto a person's skin. In each case, a physical discomfort may result.
According to the present invention, fabrics containing melamine fibers are rendered more comfortable. Broadly, therefore, the present invention is embodied in fabrics which include melamine fibers having improved hand, and thereby greater comfort. In accordance with the present invention, the melamine fibers are carded under vacuum so as to exhibit a narrower fiber diameter distribution (.delta..sub.d) and/or a narrower staple length distribution (.delta..sub.1) as compared to melamine fibers which are carded in the absence of vacuum. In addition, yarns spun from such melamine staple fiber will have a lower twist multiplier (TM) as compared to conventional melamine fiber yarns.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more clear after careful consideration is given to the following detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments.